<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by noisey_burlesque_peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887660">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach'>noisey_burlesque_peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Spencer Reid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the chaos of the past few days dies down, Morgan and Reid enjoy some alone time.</p><p>Sequel to “Getting Through This Together” although it could be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dad Spencer Reid [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team stayed for most of the day, laughing, sharing stories, spending time together. By the time everyone left it was dark outside. </p><p>“Take a few days off. You deserve it Reid,” Hotch said. He was carrying Jack who had fallen asleep a little while ago. </p><p>“I will,” Spencer said. He closed and locked the door behind him as he was the last to leave. Aside from Morgan of course who probably wouldn’t be leaving until the morning.</p><p>“Cleanup tonight or tomorrow?” Morgan asked.</p><p>“Better do it tonight while Kate’s sleeping. I’m going to put her to bed, then I’ll join you,” Spencer replied.</p><p>He trudged up the stairs and into Kate’s room. The light was on but he couldn’t hear any noise coming from inside. When he opened the door he realized why. </p><p>Kate had fallen asleep sometime after Hotch retrieved Jack. She didn’t even turn the lights off before passing out. </p><p>Spencer smiled to himself. He pulled a blanket on top of her and kissed her forehead gently, then turned off the lamp. He closed the door behind him before rejoining Morgan downstairs.</p><p>“That was quick,” he said, looking up from collecting empty soda cans.</p><p>“She was already asleep.” Spencer helped him with the rest of the cans, then went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Morgan watched him as he filled the sink with soapy water and began scrubbing.</p><p>“Derek I can feel you staring at me,” Spencer said, not turning around.</p><p>“Can’t help it. You look good here. Natural.”</p><p>“Well it is my house.”</p><p>“Wise guy huh?” Morgan slid up behind Spencer, gripping the other man’s hips. He trailed wet kisses up and down his lover’s neck, doing his best to distract him.</p><p>Spencer, however, was hell bent on finishing the dishes before they went to bed, and ignored the man behind him to the best of his ability. </p><p>“Okay, I’m done,” Spencer said, placing the last plate in the drying rack. </p><p>Morgan wasted no time then. He pushed Spencer up against the counter, kissing him roughly. He fisted his hands in Spencer’s hair, tugging gently.</p><p>Spencer couldn’t do anything but moan and kiss back with the same level of enthusiasm. His fists gripped the counter so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.</p><p>“Take me to bed Derek,” he managed to splutter between kisses. </p><p>Morgan didn’t need to be asked twice. He grabbed Spencer by the wrist, leading him up the stairs towards his room. Spencer was tripping over his own feet, having been kissed delirious. </p><p>It took them twice as long as it should’ve to get into the bedroom, but once they were there oh god they were there. </p><p>Morgan pushed Spencer back onto the bed, climbing on top of him before he got the chance to register the new position. </p><p>Morgan pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room to be found later. Spencer couldn’t help but gawk at the incredibly sexy man leaning over him.</p><p>“Like what you see pretty boy?” Morgan asked. He began unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt with fingers that were surprisingly not shaking. He was so calm right now, as opposed to Spencer who was shaking like a chihuahua.</p><p>“You need to relax baby,” Morgan said, noticing the tension that Spencer carried. “If you’re having second thoughts we don’t have to do this.” </p><p>“No, I want to!” Spencer almost shouted. “It’s just been so long and I’m worried that I won’t live up to your expectations.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that Spence. You’ve already exceeded them.” Derek reassured him. He ran a hand over Spencer’s chest, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. </p><p>With Morgan leading the way, the two of them shed the rest of their clothes quickly until they were left in just their  boxers.</p><p>Spencer’s skin was practically on fire by now. He was so worked up from just some kissing and heavy petting that he wasn’t sure how long he was gonna last once they really got started.</p><p>“What do you want from me Spencer?” Morgan whispered in his ear. “I can do whatever you want.” </p><p>“Um, fuck me I guess?” Spencer said, unsure of himself. </p><p>“Say it like you mean it gorgeous. You want me to fuck you? Ask me to fuck you. Beg me to fuck you.” </p><p>“Oh god Derek, fuck me please!” Spencer pleaded. Despite his frazzled state he still made sure to stay quiet so Kate wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Mmm, I like it when you swear baby,” Morgan groaned, kissing all over Spencer’s chest. “Now got on your hands and knees.”</p><p>Spencer did as he was told, flipping over and getting up to give Morgan access to his ass. Morgan grabbed the waistband of Spencer’s boxers, pulling them down around his thighs.</p><p>Oh what a fine ass that was. Morgan couldn’t resist grabbing it with both hands, his fingers digging in so hard that there would surely be bruises tomorrow.</p><p>“Baby boy you have a gorgeous ass. I wanna take a bite out of it.” Morgan did just that. He bit into the soft flesh, sucking and nibbling until a red mark blossomed under the skin. </p><p>After that he made a trail of kisses leading all the way to Spencer’s puckered hole. He licked a stripe over it which made Spencer moan in ecstasy. No one had ever done that to him before.</p><p>Morgan continued to eat Spencer out until he was dripping wet and his thighs were shaking. Satisfied with his work, Morgan pulled away.</p><p>“Lube?” He asked. </p><p>“Nightstand,” Spencer managed to grunt out. </p><p>Morgan dug through the drawer until he found what he wanted. He also spotted a large, pink dildo among the other random junk that filled the drawer. He made a mental note to ask about that later. </p><p>After his fingers had been sufficiently coated, he pressed one into Spencer’s already wet hole. Damn he was tight. He was gonna feel so good around Morgan’s cock. </p><p>Another finger was added, and then another before Morgan felt that Spencer was sufficiently stretched. Then pulled all three fingers out at once, causing Spencer to whine at the loss. </p><p>Morgan pulled down his own boxers, allowing his cock to spring free. Before he entered Spencer, he pushed down on his back so that Spencer was no longer supporting his weight on his hands, but his forearms. </p><p>Without warning, Morgan pushed in to Spencer all the way to the hilt. Spencer let out a long, choked sob at the sensation, coming apart completely under the bigger man.</p><p>“Oh yeah Derek. Fuck. Feels so good. Fuck me Derek, please god, fuck me.” Spencer begged. And really, who was Derek to deny him?</p><p>He started slow but built up his pace quickly. The entire bed was shaking under the force of Derek’s thrusts.</p><p>“So tight baby. Feel so good around my cock,” Morgan grunted.</p><p>Eventually Morgan must’ve found Spencer’s prostate, because he nearly screamed out in pleasure.</p><p>“Right there Derek! Right there! Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Spencer cried. And then he was coming, painting the sheets beneath him in thick ropes of his seed.</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts before Morgan was coming too, deep inside of Spencer. He groaned aloud as he felt himself being drained.</p><p>After his orgasm was complete he pulled out and collapsed next to Spencer, who had also fallen face first into the bed. </p><p>“Wow,” was all Spencer could say. </p><p>Morgan felt proud that he had finally rendered Spencer speechless. He fucked the IQ right out of him.</p><p>Spencer came back to his senses after a while, looking up into Morgan’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m laying in a puddle of my own cum,” he said. Morgan couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p><p>“Yes you are,” he agreed. “Wanna take a shower?”</p><p>“Okay, but I’m letting you know right now that it’s going to be a while until I’m ready for round two.”</p><p>Morgan leaned forward to kiss Spencer sweetly.</p><p>“I love you,” He said.</p><p>“I love you too Derek.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised a sequel, didn’t I?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>